To Follow Destiny or Your Heart
by Midnight Siren
Summary: Sequel to 'Just to be Myself' More new Warriors and new battles
1. Default Chapter Title

To Follow Destiny or to Follow your Heart  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~'~~~~~~,`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey sat in the back seat of Sai's blue van. Her purple backpack sat in her lap and her eyes showed anger. "I still can't believe you guys were an hour late, you know how many people gave me freaky looks!?!" Casey fumed. Ryo laughed.  
"We said we were sorry, Mia hadn't checked her e-mail for a while, we were busy on our honeymoon." Casey's face lit up.  
"No way! You and Mia tied the knot!" Casey cried. "I'm so happy for you guys!" She hugged Ryo, who was sitting next to her. Casey sat back as the guys started talking about something. She had been gone for a month. She had gone back to Oregon for her sister's wedding, she tried staying with her mom and dad but they said they weren't ready to have her back. Casey looked out the window as they stopped at a red light. She saw a guy that looked just like Lee; he looked back at her with his cold blue eyes. Casey covered her mouth as she gasped. Shivers ran down her spine and they took off. She sat back in her seat not saying another word till they got to the Koji manner, well more like Sanden manner now. Casey hopped out and ran over to Mia while swinging her back over her shoulder. She hugged Mia tightly. Casey pushed back and looked up at her. "I heard you and Ryo tied the knot, I'm so happy for you two." Mia smiled.  
"Thanks Casey, Yuile's inside, he'll show you to your new room, he has a friend over you might what to meet." Casey nodded and ran inside. Mia walked over to the guys who were hauling Casey's bags to the walkway to the door.  
"What does she have in here!" Sai choked.  
"Guys we got a small problem." Mia said folding her hands together. Every stopped and looked at her.  
"What is it?" Ryo asked looking at his wife with worry filled eyes.   
"Someone's back." Mia said.   
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey ran into the living room almost dropping dead at the sight. There sat Yuile next to Lee in the Shadow armor. She made a noise in her throat of fear and they both looked up at her. Lee smirked but frown as she hit the floor with a thud.   
"Were you expecting her to do that?" Yuile asked as Lee shook his head. Lee stood up and walked over to her and bent down next to her. Her bag was off to the left of her and her hair spilled around her shoulders. She stirred and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and when it cleared and she saw Lee leaning over her in flesh and blood she screamed. She backed up against the wall her eyes widened with shock.  
"You're.... I mean you........I thought you were....." Casey stuttered pressing hard against the wall.  
"Dead?" Lee said standing up. Casey nodded. "Ever hear of resurrection?"   
"So...so you're alive, for good?" Lee nodded. Casey face lit up. She jumped up and hugged him. Lee laughed a little while hugging her tightly. "Oh my gosh I thought I had lost you for good." Casey whispered. Everyone came running into the house after they heard Casey scream. They all smiled and started whispering how cute they looked together. They blushed and pulled away while everyone started laughing.   
"Um, so Lee do you have a place to stay?" Mia asked.  
"While actually I do, my mom's memory of me being gone was erased and she just thinks I went on vacation." Lee said.   
"That's great." Sai said. Lee nodded.   
"Well Yuile have you showed Casey where her room is?" Sage asked hinting for him to do so.  
"Oh yeah!" Yuile said laughing. "C'mon!" Yuile grabbed Casey and pulled her upstairs. She was staying in the same room she was last in. She unpacked and ran down stairs. But Yuile stopped her on the way down the stairs and put a finger to his lips. They bent down and looked at the group gathered in the living room.   
@~~~~~~`,'~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So that's why you were resurrected." Rowen said. Lee nodded.   
"I'm not going to be staying here forever." Lee said and Casey's heart sank. "I'm only here to protect Casey from the evil a head." Everyone nodded.  
"What will your mother think?" Sai asked from his spot on the love seat next to Kento who was stuffing his face full of food.   
"She'll think I was hit by a car and was killed." Lee answered. Casey broke into tears and ran back upstairs knocking Yuile out of hiding as she slammed the door to her room shut. Everyone looked at him and he smiled.  
"Um, hi." Yuile peeped, he had been told to make sure Casey didn't come down. Lee's face became worried.  
"Oh no." He stood up and ran up stairs to Casey door. He could hear sobs coming from the other side. He shed his armor and sub armor leaving him in school uniform, which was blue pants and a blue shirt. He knocked on the door. The sobs faded.   
"What?" Casey called.  
"Casey, can I come in?" Lee replied.   
"Fine." Casey said. Lee pushed open the door slowly. He looked in and saw her curled up in a ball on her bed. She looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. "Why?"  
"Why what? Why did I have to die? Why did I leave you? Why am I here?" Lee asked shutting the door behind him. Casey shook her head.   
"Why did you come, show yourself to me and then plan to leave and break my heart?" Casey snapped. Lee hung his head.   
"Would you have rather had me not show myself to you and just come and save you one of these days and you be clueless about it?" Casey shook her head.  
"No, I guess not." Casey whispered. "I just don't want to see you leave again, it was painful enough the first time." Lee lifted her chain and looked into her eyes.  
"Casey I never left you, I was always by you when you would have needed me. I watched over you letting you know when trouble was a head, I'm letting you know now, something isn't right." Casey looked up at him. His eyes never left hers. ~ Just kiss her already while no one is in here! ~ Lee's mind yelled to him. Lee leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. They parted and Casey embraced him in a hug.   
"C'mon, let's go down stairs." Lee said. Casey nodded and they left the room. When they came down everyone looked up and smiled with relief. "Well I better be going, mom wants me home before dark." Everyone nodded.  
"Do you want a ride?" Sage asked.  
"Na, that's ok, I can walk." Lee said. Everyone nodded. Casey walked him to the door. "Will you be at school tomorrow?" Casey nodded. Lee kissed her on the cheek. "See ya then." He left and Casey slowly shut the door. She walked back in.  
"CASEY HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!!" Everyone cried. Casey went red and stuck her tongue out at them.  
"Oh shut up." Casey ran to her room and smiled when she sat down. She looked at her open closet; there in front was her school uniform. It was the same one still. She stood up and grabbed her bag. She pulled out her portable CD player and popped in a CD. She laid down a soon fell asleep to the music.   
@~~~~~~~~,'~~~~~,~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey ran down a long dark hall nothing lighting the way. Her hair blew back a long with her school uniform skirt. She was running faster then ever. Soon her surroundings changed. She ran in the park that went from on end of the city to the other, which was pretty far. It was raining and she was drenched in less then two minutes. Strands of hair were plastered to her face and her heart was beating fast. Her breath crystallized a soon as it left her lips. She stumbled a bit but kept running. Once again her surroundings changed a long with her clothes. She was running in what seemed to be a field, it was still raining and she was in her Maid of Honor dress. She saw her sister up a head of her in her wedding dress.   
"Jessica." She panted. She stumbled and fell into a puddle of mud. She looked up a smear of mud ran across her right cheek. A dark cloud started to surround Jessica and she looked at her.  
"Casey! Please help me." Jessica said softly as the cloud swallowed her up.  
"Jessica!" Casey screamed stumbling to her feet. She once beautiful white dress was now an ugly brown. She ran over to the cloud and ran right through it. She fell and landed on her hands and knees. She heard laughter and she looked behind her strands of wet hair falling into her eyes. There stood a human size of the Sovran of Death. She was laughing her hideous laugh. "We killed you!" Casey yelled in horror.   
"I'm not that easy to kill you foolish girl!" She cried then laughed again. "Now that I've killed your sister let's whose next shall we!" A black box appeared and the vanished leaving Lee wrapped up in chains.   
"Lee!" Casey screamed trying to move but something kept her down. She looked down at her hands and feet. The mud was wrapped around her holding her down. Her legs were curled half way under her and her hands were planted firmly on the other side of her.   
"Don't try to save him this time." The Sovran cut across Lee's neck sending blood into the air.   
"NOOOOOOO!!!!! You monster!" Casey screamed.  
"Oh well I like to refer to myself as a demon more then a monster." She laughed. "Now who's next." Ryo appeared and she did the same to him as she did to Lee. Casey struggled to get up but the more she did the more she sank into the mud. Then Ryo, Lee and Jessica appeared standing dead. Their eyes were glowing red and they started to walk toward her.  
"You killed us, it's your fault." They chanted. "You didn't save us." The repeated it over and over again.  
"Noooo!!!!! Leave me a lone! I didn't kill you! I wanted to save you please!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey sat strait up in bed gasping for air. She looked around her and saw she was in her bed. She glanced at the alarm clock; it was 1:45 in the morning. Strands of hair were plastered to the sides of her face with sweat. She pulled off the covers and went to her bathroom in her room. She took out a hair thing and pulled her hair back in a pony tale. She looked over at her bed. ~ Someone must have tucked me in. ~ She thought. She nearly screamed at the sound of scratching at her window. She walked over to see a black and white owl with a rolled up piece of paper in its mouth at the window. Casey pushed open one of the windows and it walked over. It held the paper out to her in its beak. Casey took it and the owl flew off into the night. Casey unrolled the paper and read it.  
Watch what you do, we have our eyes on you.  
Casey gripped the paper tightly. She closed her window and sat hugging her knees to her chest. She grabbed her lab top and connected online. She then started typing an e-mail to Jessica.  
Jesse! I'm really scared now. It's really late and I had a nightmare about the Sovran of Death, she had come back and killed you, Ryo and Lee, again. Then you guys were like zombies and started walking over to me and we were going to kill me. I woke up and put my hair in a pony tale and then an owl was at my window with a note to me. I read it and it said, 'watch what you do, we have our eyes on you' I'm really scared Jesse, maybe I'm just freaking out cause of the dream. Tell me what you think of the note.  
Lots of Love   
Casey  
She hit send and got into her bed. She just sat there. She gasped as wind blew past her, when every window in her room was shut. "Lee is that you?" Lee had explained that he could go from spirit/ghost form to human form. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around and nothing was there. She felt a warm breath on her neck and she screamed slightly. She dove her head into her pillow and everything stopped. She looked up and nothing was there. She slowly fell asleep with the table light on.   
@~~~~~,'~~~~, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Music ripped it's way into Lee's head as his alarm clock blared. He sat up and turned it off. He walked down stairs and ate breakfast. The phone rang and his mom got it.  
"Hello, oh yes Lee's here, one moment Yuile." His mom handed him the phone.  
"Yeah?" Lee said.   
"Lee listen something's up with Casey, she's up already and doesn't look like she got any sleep last night. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer, it was like she was a zombie." Yuile's worried voice said.   
"Tell her to meet me outside of my house on her way to school, I'll talk to her." Lee said worry filling his voice.  
"Alright, thanks, bye." Yuile said.  
"Bye." Lee hung up the phone and ran upstairs. He changed into his uniform and brushed his hair, it fell into it's normal spot, slightly covering his right eye. He grabbed his backpack and ran down stairs.  
"Don't forget your lunch honey!" Lee stopped in his tracks and ran back into the kitchen.  
"Thanks mom! I'm going over to Yuile's after school, I'll be home before dinner!" Lee called and slammed the door shut. Two minutes later Yuile, Casey and a group of Yuile's friends came walking around the corner. Yuile and his friends shouting.   
"CASEY AND LEE, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Casey held her hands over her ears She glared at Yuile and his friends.  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!" She screamed. Lee chuckled as Casey ran across the street to him. "You wanted to see me?"  
"Huh, oh yeah, I wanted to walk to school with you." Lee said, not adding the part that he wanted to talk to her about what was wrong. Casey smiled and nodded. They walked down the street in silence. "Um Casey, is something wrong?" Casey stiffened and shook her head.  
"No, why would you think that?" Casey asked looking at him. Lee looked down.   
"Well Yuile told me that you didn't look so good this morning, and he asked you a question you didn't answer." Lee said. Casey stopped which made Lee stop. He looked at her. She opened her mouth to say something but then remembered the note, 'watch what you do, we have our eyes on you.' ~ I wonder if it means to not tell anyone about it. ~ Casey thought.  
"Casey..." Lee said snapping her back into reality. Casey shook her head a smile appearing across her face.  
"It was nothing." Casey said. "Come on, we're going to be late." Casey said running past Lee. She stopped about 8 feet away. "Are you coming or not!" Lee smiled and ran up next to her. He linked hands with her and they walked hand and hand to school.  
@~~~~,'~~~~~~~,~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two figures stood in the shadows watching Casey and Lee. The taller one smirked.  
"They look like quite the couple." The other one nodded.   
"To bad they won't be staying that way." The shorter one said as a black and white owl flew over and landed on a tree branch above them.  
@~~~~~,'~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: How was this for the first chapter??? LadyMia11@netscape.net   



	2. Default Chapter Title

To follow Destiny or your heart: chapter 2  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey and Lee walked into the school building and everyone surrounded Lee making Casey losing a hold of his hand. Lee started to flirt with all the girls and Casey could feel the anger rise in her. She turned and walked off to her homeroom. Lee looked at Casey walking off and frowned. ~ Blew it already! ~ Lee thought. He really loved Casey, but he was only 12 and didn't know how to act when he was with her at school. Casey looked behind her as Lee looked at a girl who was totally in love with Lee, her name was Lilly. Casey fumed and walked into her homeroom. She saw her friends Annie and Lice and walked over to her.  
"Ahh! Casey you're back!" Lice said jumping up hugging her. Casey laughed and hugged her back. Annie hugged her and then the three sat down.  
"Ok spill Casey, I saw you and Lee holding hands walking to school." Annie said cutting to the chase. Casey looked down fiddling with her handle of her hand held book bag. "Well?!" Casey looked up.  
"I don't know what we are." Casey said softly.   
"How can you not know if you two are an item!" Lice cried. "You two looked perfect together." Casey shook her head.  
"Tell that to Lee, as soon as we walked into school he started flirting with Lilly." Casey said. The two girls gasped.  
"I can't believe him!" Annie cried.  
"What kind of boyfriend is he!" Lice added. Casey shook her head again.  
"I told you, I don't know if we're going out." Casey sighed. "It would sure be nice to know if I did." They nodded as a guy came walking over.  
"Oh hi Matt!" Lice greeted. The three girls looked up at him. He had blond hair and crystal blue eyes.   
"Matt this is Casey, she's the one from the US." Annie said.  
"Hey." Matt said coolly.  
"Hi." Casey said almost shyly. Matt pulled up a chair next to Casey and sat down in it backwards. They started talking and laughing, Matt hitting on Casey every now and then.  
@~~~~,'~~~~~,~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee walked into his homeroom, which was the same as Casey. He had Lilly clung to his right arm. He looked up as he heard Casey's musicale laugh. She was sitting next to some guy he had never seen. He felt his face go slightly red with anger.   
"Ok class, to your seats!" The teacher barked. Lee took a seat a couple down and two back from Casey. He was sitting with Lilly and all her friends. "Ok now I understand that Casey Sanden and Lee Soike are back?" The whole class nodded. "Well let's have them stand up." Casey and Lee stood up, Casey had a smile plastered across her face and Lee had a mad look on his. "Ok Casey why don't you tell us what you did in the US." Casey nodded.  
"Well I went back to Oregon to be the Maid of Honor for my older sister's wedding." Casey said. Lee smiled thinking of what Casey would look like in a wedding dress. "Then I was sent back up here to stay with my older cousin Ryo Sanden." The teacher nodded and she took her seat.  
"And Lee where were you?" Lee looked up and stopped smiling.  
"I was on vacation in France with one of my family members." Lee said. The teacher nodded and he took his seat. The rest of the time was spent talking. Lee felt something tugging at his mind and looked at Casey who had just looked at him.   
~ Meet me at our locker. ~ Lee sent a telepathic message to Casey.  
~ Alright. ~ Casey answered. Then the bell rang and the class flooded out. Casey stood by her locker for five minutes, and still Lee didn't show up. She felt angry but still waited for him. The late bell rang and Casey cursed and ran off to her class.   
@~~~~~,'~~~~,~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A young girl with reddish blond hair hissed a cruse and ran off as the late bell rang. Two hazel eyes watched her. A girl about 19 stepped out from the shadows. She had hunter green hair and bright hazel eyes and was about 5'9.   
"So you are the Spirit Warrior, not very reliable." She said quietly. She was wearing a light purple dress that had long sleeves. She turned around sending her hair flying. She walked down the halls the only sound was her shoes making clicking sounds. A bright green light surrounded her and she was gone.  
@~~~~,'~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey was spacing out as her history teacher gave a lecture on some kind of war. She was thinking about Lee. He had been acting weird lately and she wanted to know why. Then he had said to meet him out at her locker and he didn't. ~ I wonder if something is wrong? ~ Casey thought.  
"Miss. Sanden are you listing!" The teacher said slamming her book down on Casey desk. Casey jumped and looked up at her.   
"Um, well, not really." Casey said. The teacher smirked.  
"You should be listing since you were late almost ten minutes." She said and continued with the lesson. Casey shook her head hoping that she wouldn't have to hold the two buckets of water after class. The bell rang and the class flooded out.  
"Oh Miss. Sanden may I talk to you please?" Casey spun around and nodded. She walked over to the teachers desk. She had long black hair with green eyes. She was almost 5'4", very short. "Lee wanted me to give this to you." She handed her a note that had her name written across it in green pen.   
"Thanks." Casey said slowly taking the note and running off. The teacher watched as she ran off. Then a bright green light filled the room and she looked over. There stood the girl was hunter green hair.   
"Did she take it Michelle?" She asked the teacher. Michelle nodded. The door shut on it's own and Michelle ripped off her clothes leaving her in a tight black dress that went in a V in the front.  
"The Warrior of Spirit will learn her lesson in Destiny and Fate." Michelle said standing up. The other girl smirked.  
"Just watch out for your own girl Michelle." She said. Michelle nodded.  
"And you watch out for Shadow Tristin." Michelle said as the girl left.  
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~,~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey held her tray tightly as her, Annie and Lice walked trough the crowed lunch court. "C'mon, lets eat outside where all the guys are." Lice said leading them outside. Casey stepped out and the cool breeze rushed past her. She took a deep breath of fresh air and then followed the others out to the green grass. Casey sat down next to Lice. She glanced down at the note on her tray,  
"Hey Case, who's that from?" Annie asked pointing to the note.  
"Um, Lee I think." Casey said.  
"Awwwww! It's a love letter!" Lice said batting her eyelashes.  
"No it's not." Casey said.  
"How do you know?" Annie said.  
"Cause I just do. And anyway I'm mad at him, he totally ditched me after homeroom. I was suppose to meet him at my locker, but he was a no show." Casey said picking up the note in both her hands.  
"Well he's looking at you right now." Annie said Casey peeked up and saw Lee looking at her.   
"I say he's got it bad for you!" Lice jabbed Casey in the arm.   
"Yeah whatever." Casey said opening the note. She scanned it.  
Casey,  
Meet me at the old weeping willow at midnight tonight, I'll be waiting.  
Lee.  
Casey frowned. ~ He had to pick the weeping willow, and at midnight two! ~ Casey's mind whined. She hated going there at late hours of the night.  
"Midnight huh." Annie said as she and Lice read the small note. Casey nodded.  
"What are you wearing?" Lice asked. Casey started to chock on her apple she had just bit into. She shook her head. "You ok girl?"  
"Yeah, what do you mean?! He's probably just going to say sorry about ditching me or something, I think jeans and a T-shirt will be fine." Casey said as Lice frowned.   
"No way!" Lice and Annie cried.   
"That's what I'm wearing." Casey said standing up with her tray and snagging the note. She dumped her tray at the near by trash can. Casey walked back into the school and the first lunch bell rang. She hurried off to her locker and grabbed her books. She slammed her locker shut and almost screamed to see Lee leaning against the locker next to her. "I don't wanna talk to you.' Casey said walking past him. Lee grabbed her arm and turned her around but Lilly came running up next to her.  
"Lee come on, walk me to my next class." Lilly said pulling him off. For once Casey was thankful Lilly had pulled him away. She quickly ran off to music class. She sat down next to her new friend Illicea.   
"Hey, hows your day going so far?" Illicea asked. Casey sighed pushing her books under her chair. "Bad I take it?" Casey nodded.  
"You?" Illicea smirked.  
"Pretty darn good now that he just walked in." Illicea said. Casey looked over at the door as Lee walked in.   
"Man I didn't wanna see him right now." Casey said and watched Lee take a seat next to a girl name Tina.   
"He's your bad day!" Illicea almost shouted as Casey nodded. The music teacher came in.  
"Alright class. Welcome everybody. Let's get the music words passed out ok!" She started handing out thick folders. Casey took hers and opened it. There were a whole bunch of words for solos.   
"Why are these only songs that only one person can sing?" Casey asked Illicea.  
"Cause we're working on singing solos or duets." Illicea said. Casey gulped. She had a good voice but she had never sang in front of a lot of people. She looked trough the pages. Tina let out a whine as Lee stood up and walked over to Casey and sat down next to her. Illicea jabbed her in the arm and she glared at her.   
"Wanna do a duet?" Lee asked out of the blue. Casey looked up at him.   
"Um sorry to butt in but, you have to do a solo and a duet." Illicea said then went back to looking trough the words. Casey did the same.  
"Casey..." Lee looked at her.   
"Why don't you go ask one of your other girls." Casey snapped.   
"Cause I want to sing with you, I know I haven't been spending much time with you today...." Casey snorted.  
"Lee you said to meet you at my locker and you were a no show." Casey growled. "And I already know what you were doing, walking Lilly to her next class." Lee growled and walked back over to his seat next to Tina.   
"Harsh." Illicea said. Casey looked over at her. "I've never seen anyone say that to him."   
"Oh." Casey said.  
~ Casey I already signed us up as a duet, no backing out now. ~ Lee's voice said to her.   
" Stupid Lee." Casey mumbled as Illicea giggled at her comment.   
"So what is your solo going to be?" Illicea questioned.  
"Don't know yet." Casey said flipping through the papers. She grabbed one and looked it over. "Perfect." She whispered.   
"Oh, hero, that's a good one." Casey gasped to see the Teacher sitting next to her.   
"Yeah, it's my favorite of hers." Casey said.  
"Well you and Lee are up first singing part of 'Where you are.'" The teacher said standing up.   
"Mrs. Kaliy is so cool." Illicea said, Casey nodded.   
"Ok Lee and Casey are up first singing where you are." Mrs. Kaliy said. Casey and Lee stood up and walked to the front of the room. Mrs. Kaliy handed them microphones. Casey walked off to one side and Lee walked over to the other side. Mrs. Kaliy started the music.  
Casey:  
there are times  
i swear i know your here  
when i forget about my fears  
feeling you my dear  
watching over me  
my hopes seek  
what the future will bring  
when you wrap me in your wings  
and take me...  
chorus:  
where you are  
where you and i will be together  
once again  
we'll be dancing in the moonlight  
just like we used to do  
and you'll be smiling back at me  
only then will i be free  
when i can be, where you are  
Lee:  
and i can see your face  
your kiss i still can taste  
not a memory erased  
Casey:  
oh how i see your star  
shining down on me  
and i do anything  
(together) if i can just be right there..  
Mrs. Kaliy stopped the music and the class erupted with applause. Lee and Casey bowed and put the microphones back. They went through the list fast, Lee was next.  
"Lee what will you be singing?" Mrs. Kaliy asked.  
"I knew I loved you." Lee answered. He took hold of the microphone and looked at Casey looking deep into her eyes as Mrs. Kaliy started the music.   
Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you  
Everyone clapped and whistled as Lee bowed and handed Mrs. Kaliy the microphone. "Miss. Sanden I believe you're up next." Casey nodded and took a deep breath before walking up. She took the microphone. She took a few deep breaths as Mrs. Kaliy put in the music.  
There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are There's an answer  
If you reach in to your soul  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away  
  
Chorus:  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you where it's strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
  
It's a long road  
And you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
You can find love  
If you reach within yourself  
And that emptiness you felt will disappear  
  
Chorus: Repeat  
  
Lord knows dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone tear them away  
Hold on there will be tomorrow  
In time you'll find the way  
  
Chorus: Repeat  
Casey bowed as everyone clapped and whistled. Casey handed the Mic to Mrs. Kaliy. She took her seat. Mrs. Kaliy looked at a paper and then looked up.  
"Ok now class, I'm going to be splitting you up in groups for a dance. You must make a dance together." She quickly spilt up the classroom, Lee was with the third group, Casey was with the forth along with Illicea. Mrs. Kaliy handed out a paper saying what you must have. Casey giggled and jabbed Illicea. She looked over at Lee, him and some other guy named Kyle were the only guys it their group with Tina and all her preppy friends. Casey's group was all girls.   
"Ok so we have to pick our own song." A girl name Mindy said.   
"How bout Heartbreaker?" A girl named Jennifer asked.  
"No way! Oops...I did it again!" A girl named Britney said. The two started arguing as Mindy tried to stop them. Casey thought.  
"How about Try again by Aaliyah?" Casey suggested. Everyone looked at her.  
"Hey! That's a good one!" They all said. Then they went on with making up the dance.   
"Ok class that's it for today!" Mrs. Kaliy said and the class flooded out.  
"Finally the end of the day!" Casey cried spinning around on her way home. Yuile laughed with his friends. Lee was walking across the street.   
"Hey Casey why aren't you walking with your boyfriend?!" Yuile asked loud enough for Lee to hear.  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Casey smacked Yuile hard with her bag making him cry out in pain. He ran after her and she ran out into the street.  
HONK!!!!!   
Casey screamed as a car came speeding at her. Casey closed her eyes ducking but never got hit. She landed on the ground hard. She looked up and saw Lee. He had saved her. The others ran over to them  
"Casey you ok?" Josh asked. Casey nodded never looking away from Lee.   
"Guys c'mon let's leave them a lone." Andy said as they all left.  
"You ok?" Lee asked helping her up.  
"Yeah, thanks." Casey replied. As they walked in silence. "Hey, why did you pick midnight at the weeping willow?"  
"What do you mean?" Casey looked up at him. She took out the note and handed it to him. "I didn't write this." Lee looked over the note.   
"Then who did?" Casey asked.  
"I don't know, but still go there, I'll go as well." Lee said crossing the street to his house with out saying good bye. Casey sighed and walked home.   
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~`  
Tristin sat in a tree watching Casey and Lee. Then Michelle appeared next to her. The shadows hide them, all but their eyes, which were glowing. "There they go." Michelle hissed. "Did you hear what they were saying?"  
"No." Tristin said. "But we'll show Casey what happens when you mess with Destiny." Tristin said her eyes glowing a bright green as Michelle were glowing bright neon blue. "It shall be her last day with him."  
@~~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
LadyMia/StarLight78: Ta Da! That chapter is done, it's kinda long I know, I hope you guys liked it. LadyMia11@netscape.net   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

To Follow Destiny or Your Heart: Chapter 3  
By,  
LadyMia/Starlight78  
@~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey sat up in bed and slowly made her way to the window. She hadn't told anyone about the note. She was in cut off jean shorts and a tight white tank top. It was hot that night and she wasn't about to be running in jeans and a sweatshirt. She grabbed her backpack she used to use in Oregon and pushed open her window. She swung her legs over the edge and looked down, she smirked. Lee was waiting for her. She grabbed a hold of the edge next to the window and with the other hand shut the window. She looked down a gulped, she was on the second floor and it was pretty high.  
"Don't worry I'll catch you!" Lee called quietly. He was in his sub armor. Casey nodded and pushed off the edge. She landed three feet behind him on her feet. Lee turned around and smirked.  
"Come on." Casey said taking off in a full speed run. Lee quickly caught up and passed her. She grumbled a curse and kept running. She started to slow down as she hit the hill that lead up to the weeping willow. She stopped for a minute to breathe. She then walked up the hill. She pulled back the leaves of the weeping willow and saw nothing but darkness. She stepped in letting the leave fall into place. The moonlight seeped through the leaves and bathed her slightly tanned skin.   
"So you came, and a lone, to bad." A female said. Casey gasped and looked up into the branches of the tree. A small light started to light up the area. There stood Michelle in her black low V-neck dress that went to her thighs.   
"Who are you?" Casey said dropping her back on the floor getting ready to fight. Michelle laughed.  
"Silly girl you couldn't beat me if your life depended on it." Michelle smirked. Casey gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly.  
"You want a piece of me! Come and get it!" Casey yelled.  
"That's not what we want little girl." Casey looked over as Tristin walked in. She still wore the same outfit as last.   
"Who are you?" Casey questioned.  
"I'm Tristin, and that is Michelle." She answered. She ripped off her dress leaving her in black knee length pants and a sleeveless V neck shit, both black. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tale with two long strands framing her face. "I'm the guardian of the Armor of Shadow and it's barer." Then Lee jumped down from the tree branches and landed next to Casey in sub armor.  
"Oh goodie, you didn't come a lone." Michelle said.   
"Lee, Casey you must listen to me. The way your lives are going is not how it's supposed to go. Michelle and myself are here to show you your true destiny and the path you must go." Tristin said a staff appeared in her hands. It was a silver staff with a black crystal on top of it.   
"Wait a minute! You're here to tell us how to live our lives?" Casey barked.  
"It's the only way Spirit." Tristin said. "Listen to me, the way you and Lee are falling in love is wrong, you're not meant for each other, I can't stand by watching you fall in love and then have your destiny spilt you apart. You must not see each other for your own good."  
"I don't think so." Lee said in a low creepy tone. He charged at Tristin but she dodged and smacked him in the back with her staff making him fly forward. He landed and looked back at her.   
"Lee you have no other choice. You are meant to fall in love with the barer of the Darkness Armor, she's the only one for you." Lee saw Casey's eyes water up. "It's your destiny, you two must promise to only be friends nothing more." Casey hung her head as Tristin looked at her.  
"Alright." Casey whispered.  
"NO! Casey, you can't let her tell us how to live our lives." Lee cried jumping up and taking Casey's hands in his. Casey looked up at him tears running down her cheeks.  
"Lee you heard her, your not meant for me, and....." Casey trailed off.  
"What and what Casey?" Lee asked. Casey looked down.  
"And I think we're not also." Lee gasped and took a step back. "I feel like your not feeling the same as me in this...this relationship." Casey shook her head and turned her back to him. "I'm sorry." Casey ran off smacking the leaves of the weeping willow out of her way.   
"Casey!" Lee took a step forward and reached out as if she was still there, but she was gone already. He bent down and picked up her backpack and held it tightly in his hands. Tristin bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder, but Lee smacked it away. Tristin gasped at the sight of a tear making it's way down his cheek. Michelle jumped down next to Tristin.  
"Come on Tristin, let him be, he'll understand some day." Michelle said as she and Tristin disappeared.   
"Casey......" Lee whispered breaking down crying.  
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey ran faster then she ever had down the park that ran all the way down to the other side of the city. It started to rain and she was instantly drenched. Her hair was slapping the back of her neck and her face. She had tears running down her cheeks. She turned and slipped and fell into a puddle of mud. She scrambled up and ran into the city. She ran and soon she reached the house. She quickly called her sub armor and jumped up and grabbed the ledge. She screamed as her hand slipped. She fell but grabbed onto another ledge and pulled herself up. She jumped up to her window and opened it. She climbed in and shed her sub armor and she dove into her bed crying. ~ It's all over now! I lost him! ~ Casey thought as she cried. After an hour she cried herself to sleep.  
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A girl was long brown hair and gentle hazel eyes about 5'3" stood in the rain in front of the school. It was very late at night and she stood watching the fire slowly be put out by the rain.   
"Junko." She whispered and then turned on her heel and ran off into the night. A girl and a guy appeared where she used to stand. Both of them in full armor.   
"Run Rose, and never come back." The guy said laughing.   
"WE have to watch out for that girl, once her and Shadow join we're in for a big battle." The girl said.   
"Rinda, Max, return!" A voice boomed. They looked up at the sky and nodded.   
@~~~~~,'~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey, Yuile and all his friends stood outside of the school with all the other kids. There stood a half-burnt down school. "What happened?" Yuile asked.  
"There wasn't any lightning last night, and it was pouring down rain." Josh stated.   
"Well I guess this means no school." Andy said.  
"Yeah for a week!" Yuile cried as they all high fived. Casey looked around and her eyes sadly fell upon Lee holding hands with a girl she had never seen. She had long brown hair that reached the middle of her back with soft hazel eyes, she was about 5'3". They started to walk toward her. She turned her back to them and started talking to Yuile and his friends.  
"Casey, we need to talk." Lee said pulling her way with his other hand. He pulled her out to the field that surrounded half of the school then broke out into a run. The girl was running with him as Casey stumbled behind. She ripped free and stopped as it started to rain.  
"What the hell is going on!" Casey yelled. "Where are we going?!"   
"What do you think happened back there?" The girl screamed. "That nothing made a fire, no something way different happened."  
"I don't think I know you so stay out of it!" Casey screamed in rage.  
"Come on!" Lee said reaching for her never letting go of the other girl's hand. Casey screamed and jerked away from him.  
"Leave me alone!" Casey yelled and took off back to the school.  
"Lee what are we going to do?" She asked.  
"I don't know Rose, but we'll find out." He gave her hand a soft squeeze.  
@~~~~~',~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey ran rain and tears soaking her cheeks as she ran. The rain soaked her clothes and her hair giving everything a soft hue. (AN: When I say it's raining it looks like how it is on Sailor Moon.) She started to hear screams of fear and evil laughter. "Oh no, not again!" Casey yelled in fear. She had left her armor orb at home. "This can't be good." She ran onto the school grounds. She saw two people in full armor.  
"You energy is mine!" One yelled draining Annie.  
"NO! ANNIE!!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!" Casey screamed. Both of them looked at her.  
"Oh really!" the other one said, who sounded like a girl. "Just how will you do that?"  
"We'll help!" Casey looked up on top of the school roof and saw all the Ronin Warriors.   
"For get this Casey?" Sage flashed her orb to her.   
"Thanks." Casey muttered.   
"She's Spirit! Get her!" The girl yelled. The other one nodded. He speed past Casey snagging her on the way. Casey screamed and struggled against him. He grabbed a hold of her neck and flew up into the hair. He held her out by the neck. Casey's hand flew up to his hands trying to pull them off as she was being choked.   
"CASEY!!!" Everyone yelled.  
"Let.... Me ...... go you ...bastard!" Casey cried out."   
"Hump! I'll never let you go till you die!" He laughed.  
"Max! Drain her energy!" The girl yelled.  
"Right Rinda." His hands started to glow and he began to suck her energy. Casey kicked and screamed as much as she could but he didn't stop.  
Arrow Wave Shocker!   
Rinda took the blow to stop from losing Casey. Casey's body started to give off a soft hue of yellow as her energy left her body.   
Thunder Bolt Cut!  
Rinda flew in the way again. Her helmet was gone showing long blond hair and red eyes. Her hair was let down and fell over her armed shoulders.   
Iron Rock Crusher  
Darkness Rage!  
Rinda flew in the way of Kento's attack but the other one smacked into Max. Casey was already unconscious and fell from his grasp. A flash of black light speed under her and she didn't hit the floor. Lee held her tightly in his arms and a girl in black armor landed behind him two whips in her hands.   
"Come on Rinda we've hand enough energy for now." Rinda nodded and the two disappeared. The Ronins ran over to Lee who still held Casey in his arms.   
"Casey!" Ryo cried taking her in his arms. Her body felt limp and cold. Her skin was very pale and her breathing was shallow.   
"WE have to get her home quickly, find Kayra or Saber and find out how to get her energy back." Kento said. Everyone nodded and stood up.  
"Lee you can come with us, and the other girl as well." Sai said, the two nodded as everyone took off running.   
@~~~~~,'~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~  
Rinda and Max bowed on one knee. Both their helmets off. "Master Junko, we bring you the energy you seek, along with the Warrior of Spirits energy." Rinda said as Max tossed a bubble of light toward a spirit. Master Junko had long hair reaching her knees, she wore a long dress and her eyes glowing a bright red. She took the energy in and a blinding white light lit the room and she looked more complete. Her lips were deep green and her eyes still red. Her skin was pale and her dress was deep green with ivy wrapped around it and around her arms and up her neck.   
"I feel more complete!" Master Junko cried. "Tell me what's your next attack?"  
"We will attack at the field at the Toyama Jr. High's dance." Max said.  
"Why attack the children?" Master Junko questioned.  
"Because we find that the more purer energy we gather the faster you will be completed." Rinda explained.  
"I see. Good work my WarLords." Master Junko said. "Now go and prepare for your next attack." Master Junko said.   
"Yes Master." They said in unison and disappeared.  
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mia placed a wet cloth on Casey's forehead. Ryo paced back and forth waiting for Lady Kayra and Saber to get to the house. "So the dynasty is at it again?" Saber said as she and Lady Kayra appeared in the living room. Ryo looked up.  
"Yes!" Ryo yelled.  
"Ryo calm down." Mia said from her spot next to Casey. Casey lay unconscious on the sofa breathing slowly.   
"They're still collecting energy." The girl in black armor said walking in. Saber gasped. "Hello Saber, nice to see you again."   
"Rose." Saber said bowing her head."Odd, we have three Realm Warriors together in the same room."  
"Realm Warriors?" Sage asked.  
"Yes, they're the four strongest warriors in the world and realms. Casey is the leader of them and is the strongest. Once their powers are joined together they will be able to summon the Realm Armor, the strongest armor ever." Lady Kayra explained.  
"But what about the Armor of Time?" Rowen asked.  
"It's every weak compared to this armor, legend says that once the Realm Armor is summoned the Time Armor disappears." Mia answered for them.   
"Enough about the Realm Warriors, help Casey!" Ryo cried. Saber looked her over.  
"What happened?" Saber asked.  
"Max drained her almost dry of her energy." Kento answered.   
"Then the only thing we can do is wait till her energy returns to her." Lady Kayra said.  
"But what about the armor's energy?" Rose asked. Everyone looked at her and Lee who sat next to her. "What if Lee and I give some of our armor energy, couldn't she summon her armor and it would restore her energy?" Kayra and Saber nodded.  
"It's worth a try." Saber said. Lee and Rose moved in front of Casey as Mia moved out of the way. Lee and Rose joined hands and both took one of Casey's hands. They started to glow white. After a few minutes they stopped and Casey stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and Rose sighed and fell back, Lee caught her. He picked her up and laid her on the love seat. Casey slowly sat up, everything was spinning. She shook her head but it still didn't clear. She placed a hand on her head and cried out in pain. She clenched her eyes shot and then opened them everything was clear. She looked up but fell back.  
"What..." Lee put a finger to her lips.  
"Save your energy, you have to summon your armor." Lee said removing his hand. She tried to stand up but she couldn't. Ryo and Kento helped her stand, more like held her up.   
"Armor...of...Spirits...Tou, ahh." Casey tried to call her armor but couldn't.   
"Casey come on, you have to do this." Sai said. Casey nodded and closed her eyes and pressed her lips firmly together gathering all her energy. Her eyes shot open glowing purple.  
Armor of Spirits Tou Gins!  
She was lifted off the ground this time and spun around flipping backwards in the air. She was curled up in a ball, tightly hugging her legs to her chest. She opened out as Spirits surrounded her, her legs down and her arms out to the side. She was set down on the ground in full armor. She fell back on the sofa unconscious once again.  
"Casey..." Ryo said.  
"She'll be fine, her armor took all her energy they gave her. She'll regain her energy soon." Saber said and Rose came to.  
"Is she?" Lee nodded. "Good." Rose sighed and sat back. Lee sat down next to her as Ryo lifted Casey's legs onto the sofa.   
"Please let her be alright." Ryo whispered as Mia walked up behind him.   
"She will Ryo, she has never let us down, I don't think she'll start today." Mia hugged her husband.  
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: C&C would be nice at LadyMia11@netscape.net kk!   



	4. Default Chapter Title

To Follow Destiny or Your Heart: Chapter 4  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Casey sat up yawning. She looked around and found she was in full armor. "What happened?" Casey asked.  
"You got drained of your energy." A girl answered. Casey looked over and there stood Rose.  
"Who are you?" Casey questioned standing.  
"She's Rose, my future wife." Casey looked back to see Lee standing in full armor as well with her and Rose. Casey's heart sank but she didn't show it.  
"So that's why Tristin spilt us up." Casey muttered as everyone walked in.  
"Ok, come on all of you to bed, we have to get you ready for the festival tomorrow." Mia said helping Casey up the stairs and showing Rose and Lee to their rooms. Casey sat on her bed and looked at her lab top, she bit her lips wondering if she should e-mail Megan or not. She shook her head. "I'd only vent on her, I don't wanna do that." Casey shed her armor and went to bed. Two glowing neon blue eyes watched her from her balcony.   
@~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michelle watched Casey from her balcony but when the lights went out she jumped down. She ran into the forest and met Tristin at the center. "She's a sleep." Michelle said. Tristin nodded and an owl flew down on her shoulder. She handed it a piece of paper and it flew off.   
"Let's hope that Rose doesn't see her owl till we're done." Michelle nodded.  
@~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The owl flew and landed on Rose's shoulder. "I wouldn't let them do this, she doesn't need to know anything else, she seems to only want a normal life." Rose whispered as Lee put a hand on her other shoulder.  
"But she doesn't see that she's not normal, and that she can never have a normal life." Lee whispered.   
"Lee give her a break." Rose said looking up at him. "Let her have her false hopes." Rose took the piece of paper from her owl and it flew out into the night.   
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey lay in her bed wide-awake. It was 2:34 in the morning and she hadn't slept at all. Her face didn't show that she had only gotten five minutes of sleep. She got up and grabbed her lab top. She turned it no and logged onto the Internet. She checked her mail, one from Jessica and one from Megan and a whole bunch of chain mail that she would just delete. She clicked on Jessica's e-mail.  
Casey,  
The dream sounds weird, have you ever had a bad dream before? Maybe it's a vision, but me in my wedding dress, that part I don't get. Watch out for any signs of the Sovran of Death if there are any then it's time to worry. The note, that may be a sign, watch out, take care of your self.  
Love  
Jessica Conlin I just love being able to write that now!   
Casey smiled, she didn't reply to this one, she wouldn't let her about the attack earlier. She didn't want to worry her. She then read Megan's.  
Sup Girly!!!??? How's it going? It was really nice seeing you again, but you didn't bring a picture of your cousin!!!! *puppy face* Sniff sniff, I feel unloved!!! Heheheheh I got to use your saying for once! Everyone says HI!!!!!!! Oh no! This is so short!!!! I'll do a Mike, Moe and you to use up some space! La la la la la la la la la la la la la!!! LOL!!! Lots of love  
Meggy Meg!  
Casey giggled and replied.  
Hola Chica! Sup? Nuthin here. I'm sorry I forgot to bring a picture, I was just so excited to see everyone that I forgot to bring it! I'll have Mia scan it and I'll send it to you, but one little thing, HE'S MARRIED NOW!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! To bad for you! Just kidding! Don't give me that 'puppy face' of yours it doesn't work on me megs! Ok ok! Tell everyone I said hi, I have to go, it's like almost 3 in the morning here, I can't sleep. Talk to ya soon!  
Casey  
She turned it off and crawled back into bed hugging her knees to her chest. "I miss all of you guys." She whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek.  
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~~,~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mia inched Casey's door open and peeked inside. There Casey slept soundly. Her blanket pulled up to her waist with her hair let down spilling around her shoulders. A look of peace on her lips and her eyes gentle closed. "It's rude to spy on people." Mia gasped and spun around. Ryo stood smirking at her. Mia punched Ryo softly in the stomach and he took her in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Mia looked up at him.   
"I wonder when we're going to have kids." Mia poked him in the stomach as his eyes widened.   
"Mia it's a..." Mia laughed.  
"Early? I know." Mia said pulling him away. "Come on lets get ready for the festival, only an hour away and I have a feeling you can't get dressed in a kimono." They laughed and went into their room.  
@~~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rose walked down the stairs in a midnight blue kimono. Her hair was pinned back into a loose bun. Lee looked up and smiled. He was in a dark green kimono. The Ronins had on their color kimonos, Mia was in a dark pink/red kimono. Rose walked down and hooked her arm with Lee's. Everyone looked up and starred in awe as Casey came to the top of the stairs. She was in a dark purple kimono with a white/silver dove on the front. Her hair was let down spilling over her shoulders. She rolled her eyes. "You guys act like you've never seen this kimono on someone."   
"We haven't." Ryo said taking his cousin's arms, whom only pulled away.  
"You haven't?" She looked over at Mia who whistled softly looking at the ceiling. Casey laughed. "Mia, you've never worn this in front of them?!" Mia shook her head as they all looked at her.  
"Come on!" Kento said running out side. They were going to drop Casey, Rose and Lee off at the field out back of the school for the younger kid's festival then they were going to head to the adults festival. Casey stepped out into the field, which was half way covered with shinny wooden planks for the festival. Lee and Rose walked off together leaving her behind. "I really dislike her." Casey muttered. She grabbed her small handbag from the car.  
"Bye have a great time!" Everyone called to her as she walked away.  
"Casey!" She looked to the left of her and saw Annie and Lice walking over to her.   
"Hey." Casey said bowing with to them as they did to her.   
"I can't believe it's been so long since the world has been attacked." Lice said as they walked around. "The festival honors the warriors that died in the wars." They nodded.   
"Casey, I thought you and Lee were going out." Annie said as they looked over at Lee and Rose. Casey looked down.  
"No, I guess it wasn't meant to be." Casey said.   
"Oh sorry.' Annie replied.  
"Look!" Lice cried. They all looked up as a couple of guys walked into the field. Lights hung from poles and a red cover covered all the field that had the shinny wood floor. Casey recognized three of the guys, Matt, Yuile, and Josh, but the other guy she couldn't recognized. He had blond hair with gray blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue kimono. Matt was in a red one, Yuile in a white one, and Josh in a green one. Josh then was pulled away by a girl with red hair and bright blue eyes. Yuile waved at Casey and gestured for her, Lice and Annie to come over.   
"Come on, Yuile wants us to come over." Annie sighed. Casey gagged inside.  
"Please, don't make me sick!" Casey cried as they pulled her over.   
"Hi Yuile!" Lice cried.   
"Hey." Yuile said. "Casey, Lice, and Annie this is Slater, he's new here." He smiled slightly. Casey smiled a long with the other girls. The DJ started to play some music, it was a slow song. Yuile extended his hand to Annie.  
"May I have this dance?" Annie giggled and nodded taking his hand.   
"She is so lucky!" Lice whispered to Casey. Casey nearly fell over dead.  
"I need to sit down." Casey muttered excusing her self. She walked out of the covered area, but there was still a wooden floor. She inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
"It's beautiful huh?" Casey turned around and saw Slater.   
"Yeah." Casey said turning back around. "So where are you from?"  
"The US." Casey's face lit up.  
"Same here, where in the US?" Slater smiled.  
"Cali." He answered.  
"I was born there, but when I was 8 I moved to Oregon." Casey said. "Now I'm here staying with my cousin Ryo."   
"Ryo Sanden?" Casey nodded. "He's a great fighter, he trains at Sage Date's dojo." Casey nodded.   
"Sadly but true, so do I." Casey hung her head. Slater rose an eyebrow. "I'm not on best terms with him right now, like I hate him horribly!" Casey sighed. "One thing that I dislike about being here."  
"I always found Sage kinda cool, I met him before, last weekend I think." Slater replied.   
"But then again people never think right." Casey covered her mouth and laughed. "Sorry that's something my friend and I say." Slater laughed.  
"It's exactly right." They both laughed. Casey shook her head.  
"I think this is the first time I've laughed since I've been here." Slater looked down at her as another song started.   
"Care to dance?" Casey looked up and nodded. Slater slipped his arms around her small waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They rocked slowly back and forth to the music. They pulled apart as a scream of terror rang through the air followed by many more. "Oh no!" Casey muttered.   
"What is that?" Slater asked looking over to the covered area, there stood Rinda and Max.   
"Run!" Casey screamed taking his hand and running over to all the cars. "Listen to me, just get out of here." Slater nodded. Casey went to leave but he stopped her.  
"Where are you going?" Casey looked into his eyes.  
"I have to go help." Slater nodded and kissed her softly before running off, Casey shook off the shock and ran to the cover. Everyone was already drained, but Lee and Rose. They were getting drained.  
"Hey! Over here Dynasty scum!" Rinda and Max looked over at her throwing Rose and Lee off to the side with not even half of their energy.  
"Are you addressing us?" Rinda asked.  
"Yeah! You got a problem with it?" Casey smirked.  
"Yes we do you little brat." Max said making a fist.  
"Well to bad, deal with it!" Casey said grabbing her armor orb.  
Armor of Spirits Tou Gins!  
Casey transformed the way she had done in the house the other day. She spun around in the air and landed with her katanas out and ready to fight. "Prepare to die tonight!" Casey screamed and charged at them. Rinda and Max jumped out of the way. Casey turned around and clung her katanas together.  
Spirit Light Vanquish!  
Rinda and Max flipped out of the way and landed behind her. They both went to kick her but she jumped out of the way. "Why do you want to protect them? I've seen how they treat you." Rinda laughed as Casey gritted with rage.  
"Just because they treat me badly doesn't mean I can't protect them." Casey yelled. She saw Lee transform into his Shadow armor as Rose lay knocked out.   
Shadow Spinner!  
Rinda and Max went flying off to the side and Lee fell to his knees. Casey caught him before he could hit the floor. He looked up finding their faces only inches apart. He moved closer. "Lee this isn't right." Casey said turning her head and just helping him to her feet.  
"Casey..." Lee said Casey turned to look at him to be greeted with a kiss. She melted into it but then remembered Rose and him. She pushed away and shook her head.  
"Lee, you and Rose are meant to be together, not you and I." Casey said turning around to have her back to him. "It's your destiny." Casey banished her armor leaving her in her kimono and so did Lee. Rinda and Max were sent back to the dynasty and Rose was still knocked out and everyone was still drained.   
"What...what if I fight my destiny." Lee whispered turning Casey around to look at him. She looked down refusing to look up at him. He placed and hand on her cheek and made her look up at him. Tears had started to fill her eyes.   
"I wanted you to so badly, but now I see what they meant we could not be together, it was because you had someone else." Casey whispered. "Now...now I can't stand in the way of that." Casey tore away from him in a full speed run. She could hear him call her name but she didn't stop. In less ten minutes she was at the house. It had just started to get dark. She used her key to get into the house. She slammed the door and locked it then ran up to her room. She then cried herself to sleep.   
@~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~  
*RING RING*   
Casey mumbled a curse and pulled herself out of bed as the phone kept ringing. She grabbed her phone.  
"Hello?" Casey said in a sleepy voice.  
"Hi, may I talk to Casey?" A guy on the other end asked. Casey covered the mouthpiece and yawned.  
"This is she." Casey said almost a sleep, it was 1:30 am.   
"Casey, its Slater, are you ok? I mean from the festival." Casey smiled when she heard it was him.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired." Casey replied. "What are you doing up so late?"  
"I couldn't sleep with out knowing you were ok." He answered.   
"Oh, thanks for worrying but I'm fine, well I have to go, it's pretty late and we have school tomorrow."   
"No we don't, they're still working on it from the fire." Slater said. "I'll let you go, good night."  
"Good night, bye." Casey hung up the phone and hit the pillow faster then ever. ~ YAY!!!! No school tomorrow!! ~ Casey's mind cheered. The phone rang again and she growled. She picked it up.  
"Hello!" Casey snapped.  
"Stay away from Lee Casey, if you don't Michelle and Rose will come after you." Then the person hung up. Casey looked at the phone wide-eyed.   
"Who was that?" She asked her self. Casey shook her head and hung up. She went back to bed the voice still echoing in her ears.   
@~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~,~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee fell backwards on his bed. It was almost two in the morning and he was wide-awake. The vision of Casey running away in tears flashed in his mind. Then he got angry as he remembered seeing Casey and the new kid dancing. He shook his head. "I have to stay with Rose it's my destiny." Lee rolled over on his side and started thinking about the past, when he had first met Casey, when he fought with the dynasty. His eyes started to water as he remembered the hurt look on her face when she heard they couldn't be together. He closed his eyes as tears made their way down his cheeks.   
@~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey walked out of the house and called Ghost over. It was about lunchtime and she had a lot of things on her mind. She called upon her sub armor and her and Ghost ran off to the woods. Her hair flew back in the wind whipping across her face a times. She pulled on Ghost reins and she slowed down. They were at the bottom of a waterfall. Vines and morning glories grew up the rocks on the side of it and vines draped down low every where from the low branches of the trees. Casey climbed off of Ghost and walked to the pool of water. Ghost walked up to her and nuzzled her arm. Casey smiled and looked up at her horse. "You know what's on my mind huh?" Ghost nodded and pounded her hooves on the soft soil floor. "Yeah, I don't know what to do, I have to stay away from him Ghost, I just have to." Casey looked down at the water and sighed. "Come on, let's get back." She climbed onto Ghost and they ran off not knowing someone was watching them.   
@~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: That's it! How do you like this chapter??? Hope you like it! C&C are welcome at LadyMia11@netscape.net   



	5. Default Chapter Title

To Follow Destiny or Your Heart: Chapter 5  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey picked up the phone as it rang for the third time that day. She shed her sub armor and spoke.  
"Hello?" She said cheerfully.  
"Hi, can I talk to Yuile its Slater." The voice asked.  
"Oh sure, hold on let me see if I can find him." Casey said taking the cordless phone up the stairs.  
"Is this Casey?" Slater asked.  
"Yeah." Casey answered trying to step over White Blaze, who was sleeping at the end of the stairs.   
"Ok, um Casey I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me, Rose and Lee on Saturday?" Casey smiled.  
"Sure, oh ouch that hurt. Oh! Sorry!" Casey said laughing as she finally got over White Blaze. Slater laughed. Casey looked up the stairs to see Yuile coming down. "Here he is, see ya Saturday! Bye bye!" Casey handed the phone to Yuile. "It's Slater." Yuile nodded and ran back up stairs. Casey turned around and cursed at the sleeping what tiger as she tried to get over him again. Ryo came out of the kitchen.   
"Casey could you get Yuile and the guys for me for me?" Casey sighed.  
"If you get your tiger to move for me." She smiled sweetly and Ryo laughed.  
"Once he's a sleep he never gets up." Then he disappeared into the kitchen again. Casey muttered something and climbed over White Blaze. She ran up to Yuile's room and pounded the door.   
"Come in!" Yuile said then went back to talking. Casey opened the door.  
"Dinners ready." Casey said.  
"Ok, I go to go Slater, dinners ready. See ya on Friday, bye." Yuile hung up.  
"Why Friday?" Casey asked as they walked down the stairs.  
"I'm having a bunch of friends over on Friday, you're going to be there right?" Yuile said helping her over White Blaze.   
"Um, I don't know, maybe, if nothing comes up." Casey said.  
"Oh yeah, Slater said that on Saturday where something for going on rides." Yuile said turning around to go to the kitchen. "And when did you start dating him?"   
"What's this?! Casey has a boyfriend, where's the date, and with who?" Casey looked over in the living room. Sage had asked.   
"He's not my boyfriend and it's not a date! He just asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him, Rose and Lee." Casey snapped.  
"Sounds like a date to me!" Rowen said looking up from his book, which he didn't do often.  
"Would you to stop bugging me about it and get ready for dinner." Casey said going into the kitchen. Kento, Mia, Yuile, Ryo and Sai were already at the table. Casey took her between Ryo and Sai as Sage and Rowen came in. After dinner Yuile called Slater back and Lee and Rose came over. Casey and Lee exchanged a glance but nothing more the whole time they were there. Everyone was sitting in the living room with out Yuile.  
"So Lee I hear you, Rose and Slater are going to the movies." Rowen said not saying Casey was to. "Yeah." Lee said.  
"Didn't Slater say he was going to ask someone to come with him?" Rose asked.  
"Yeah, he asked Casey!" Yuile called who was passing by with the phone. "Oh nothing they're talking about the date." Yuile held the phone away from his ear and you could here Slater yelling.  
"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Everyone laughed.   
"I told you Rowen and Sage." Casey smirked. Rowen laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
"Yeah ya did." Rowen laughed.   
"I still think it sounds like a date." Sage said.  
"So Casey did you say yes?" Rose asked. Casey nodded. "Oh good! We're going to the fair also."   
"Cool." Casey said. Rose and Lee went home at 7:30. Casey went to her room. She started writing in her journal.   
*Knock, Knock*   
Casey looked up as Yuile peeked in. "Hey what's up?" Casey said and Yuile came in and sat down in one of the chairs to her right.  
"Oh I was just wondering if you were going to be here tomorrow, ya know Friday to hang with me and the guys." Yuile said. Casey was the only girl Yuile would allow to hang with him when he was with his friends, and his friends all liked having her around, she was kind of a tomboy.  
"Uh, well sure why not." Casey said. Yuile smiled.  
"Good! Now I don't have to tell Slater you're not going to be there." Yuile said leaving the room before she could yell at him. Casey smiled. ~ Hmmm, maybe hanging out with Slater will help me forget about Lee. ~ Casey thought as she went back to writing. At 10 she went to bed knowing she HAD to get up the next day.   
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Yuile opened the door to find: Josh, Matt, Kyle, Slater, Eric, and Justin there. "Come on in." Yuile said high fiving them as the pasted. Yuile walked over to the stairs. "CASEY GET DOWN HERE!" He smiled as he heard her scream she was late. He went back into the living room and started talking with everyone. Ryo, Sage and Kento peeked in.   
"Where is she?" Ryo whispered.   
"I don't know, but I know she's going to be down here all a lone with all these guys." Kento whispered.  
"So where is Casey?" Sai asked walking up behind them.  
"Right behind you guys." They all jumped and turned around to see Casey standing with her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face. She had on jean shorts and a blue tank top. "Question, who's idea was it to spy on me, Yuile and his friends?" Ryo pointed to Kento, who pointed to Sai, who pointed to Sage and he pointed to Ryo. "You guys are a big help." Casey muttered and walked past them.  
"Here she is, took ya long enough." Yuile said as she sat down next to Slater and Yuile.   
"We got to make sure they don't hit on my little cousin." Ryo said.  
"What if we get them food and drinks and that stuff?" Sage asked.  
"Good idea, come on." Ryo pulled them into the kitchen. Ryo came out holding a tray with 8 root beer floats. "Here you go." They all looked at him as he handed out the drinks. Casey hung her head. Ryo went to hand her one but she said no.   
"What are you on a diet?" Slater joked as she jabbed him in the ribs. Ryo muttered some curses under his breath as he walked away into the kitchen.   
@~~~~~,'~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryo came in and gasped. Flour was everywhere and Sai and Sage were fighting over the mixer as Kento gulped down the extra root beer float. "Guys!" Ryo growled they stopped and looked at him. "Come on! Just make the freaking cookies!" They nodded and went to work. After 20 minutes Sage came out with a plate of cookies.  
"Anyone want some cookies?" Sage asked. Everyone, but Casey cried yeah. Sage flashed her and smile and she sank back in her seat. Yuile didn't mind the guys coming out with the food and drinks, till they all decided to come out and join them in talking about girls, poor Casey. Sage and Kento gave them dating tips and pick up lines. Every time one of the guys would hit on Casey Ryo and Sai would snap at them about it. Casey leaned her head on Slater's shoulder and sighed. "Why can't they just leave." Casey whispered to herself. Slater laughed and she blushed sitting up quickly. Ryo was glaring at Slater so he shut up. ~ Ryo! Leave us alone!!! ~ Casey's mind screamed at him.  
~ No way! What if they start hitting on you! ~ Ryo's mind answered back.  
~ Then they'll hit on me! Ryo please!!!! ~ Ryo sighed.  
"Come on guys, lets leave them a lone. Be good Casey, Yuile." Ryo said leaving. Casey high fived Yuile with out anyone seeing. They started talking again. Matt, Kyle and Justin were trying out their pickup lines on Casey, it didn't work. At three Casey left to go to her room. She shut the door and smiled. She loved spending time with the guys.   
~ Casey we got trouble, get to the mall now! ~ Lee's voice filled her head.  
~ Right. ~ Casey answered back running out of the room.  
"Casey where are you going?!" Ryo, Sai and Sage yelled as she pasted by them.  
"I'm meeting Lee and Rose at the mall! Bye!" Casey said and ran out the door. When she was out of sight she called upon her sub armor. She ran as fast as she could. She got to the mall and saw Rose laying knocked out on the floor. ~ Does that always happen to her?!?! ~ Casey thought as Lee got smacked back by Rinda.  
"Hey over here!" Rinda looked over at her along with Max. "Pick on someone your own size, like me!"   
Armor of Spirits Tou Gins  
She changed into full armor and dodged the attack Rinda threw at her. Casey blocked and dodged Max's punches and kicks while Lee handled Rinda. ~ Time to put my powers to the test! ~ Casey thought jumping up in the air as Max brought his sword down. Spirits surrounded Casey sending her hair flying. This time there were more spirits and they also surrounded Lee. Rinda punched him of guard but was thrown back. The spirits had made a force field around the two. Lee quickly grabbed Rose as Casey's eyes flashed purple like in their last battle.  
Spirit Light Vanquish!  
Rinda got out of the way but Max was frozen in fear and got hit head on. Right then and there he was destroyed.  
"MAX!!!!" Rinda screamed. "I'll get you for this!" She flew up in the air to where Casey was and charged at her.  
"Not this time." Casey whispered as Rinda was thrown back by the force field.   
"I will return!" Rinda then vanished and Casey was set on the ground and every thing returned to normal.   
"Come on, let's get out of here." Casey said as her and Lee took off running. As they cut through the woods Casey stopped and looked over at the waterfall.   
"What's wrong." Lee asked still holding Rose, who was now awake.  
"Someone is over there." Casey said walking over. There stood a girl with long blue black hair that reached her ankles. She had on knee high boots that laced up. Shot black leather shorts and a leather shirt that showed her stomach. She had a cloth covering her mouth and held a staff in her hand. "Tristin?" Lee asked.  
"No Lee, I'm not Tristin. But I am a guardian of a warrior. Listen to me, now I know that you have been told to stay away from each other and be only friends, that is true. The reason is that you have important rolls in the future and if you are not with the right person there shall be trouble." She said her hair blowing gently in the breeze. "The new evil you fight is almost the same, only your enemy is much stronger then the Sovran of Death. It the future there is an evil power that is much stronger then all of you, the Ronins and any other warrior put together. This power comes from four Sovrans. The Sovran of Death, The Sovran of Pain, the Sovran of Terror and the Sovran of Silence. (I know it's from sailor moon but I couldn't think of another Sovran.) The only power greater then the Four Sovrans is the Realm Armor. The Realm Armor is created like the Inferno, taking the powers of the warriors. It takes the powers of the four Realm Warriors, the Realm Warrior of Darkness, Realm Warrior of Shadows, Realm Warrior of Death and the Realm Warrior of Spirits." She explained to them. "You three are the first Realm Warriors and will have to fight all the Sovrans to insure peace to this world, you will find your forth soon, very soon." She turned and started to walk away.  
"Wait! When will we find him!" Rose called but the girl had already disappeared.   
"Come on, we have to tell the guys." Casey said turning and running. ~ Who could be the other Realm Warrior? ~ Casey wondered shedding her armor as did Lee and Rose. Casey kept heading strait but Lee and Rose spilt off to go to their houses. Casey ran back into the house, as the guys were about to go out. Casey ran into Yuile and they ended up on the floor. She picked herself up and panting. "Where's (huff) Ryo. (Huff)." Yuile pointed to the kitchen and she ran over.  
"Is she going to be ok?" Eric asked.  
"Yeah, she probably just going to beg him to buy her something or something like that." Yuile said and they left.  
@~~~~~,'~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~  
Casey sat down explaining everything about what the girl had said. "What Sovran are we fighting next?" Ryo asked.  
"I think the Sovran of Pain, that was the second one she said." Casey huffed still out of breath.   
"Casey you go get some rest, we'll figure this out." Rowen said. Casey nodded and headed up stairs. She grabbed her lab top and went to check her mail. "Empty!" Casey cried. "Megan or Jessica didn't e-mail me!" Casey fell back on her bed totally bummed out. She turned it off and went to bed early with out eating.   
@~~~~~,'~~~~~~~,~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rose and Lee sat in the living room drinking tea and talking to Ryo and the guys. Casey was still sleeping, for once she could sleep in. "So what is Slater like?" Ryo asked still worried about Casey going to the movies AND the fair with him.  
"He's really nice." Rose said.  
"He won't try anything on Casey, I'll make sure of it." Lee said. Ryo nodded. They all looked up as Casey walked down the stairs. Rose stood up and handed Casey a note.   
"These are all the places we're going, and how you need to dress. Don't get mad at Slater, we thought of this part." Casey nodded and took the paper.   
Things to do  
First: Early Dinner, dress: nicely  
Second: swimming/water park, dress: in swim suite  
Third: The movies, dress: in everyday clothes.  
Forth: The Fair, dress: the same as the movies  
Casey nodded and ran back up stairs to get ready. Rose and Lee left. Casey looked through all her clothes, not one dress was found. "I wonder if Mia has one I can use." Casey left her room and knocked on Mia and Ryo's door. Mia answered it with a big smile. "Hey Casey."  
"Hi Mia, I was wondering if you had a dress I could use for tonight?" Casey said. Mia smiled and nodded.   
"Come on in." Mia pulled Casey into the room and shut the door. She tried on four dresses. "Which one do you like?" Mia asked.  
"Well I like the white one, and the red one." Casey said. The white dress was long and went to her ankles. It was low cut and had tiny straps to hold it up. The red dress was high cut but draped in the back showing half of her back and came up to her thighs. Two tiny straps held it up.   
"How about the red one, let's see your cousin freak when he sees you in it." Mia and Casey laughed. Casey thanked Mia and left to get her swimming suite. She grabbed a bag and stuffed in her swimming suite and a tank top and capris with some sandals. Mia came into her room to help Casey with her hair and makeup, which Casey didn't want to wear. After a half-hour Casey was ready. She has lip-gloss on, mascara, and a light shad of eye shadow. Her hair was pulled up in a clip and curled with two curls framing her face. She looked at her self in the mirror, she no longer looked like the little girl she always saw. "Um, Mia what about shoes." Casey turned around and saw Mia holding some red heels out to her. They were about three or four inches and strapped around her ankle and covered her toes. She put them on and smiled. "Thank you Mia! You're the best!" Casey cried hugging her. Mia laughed and hugged her back. She handed her a red handbag and Casey grabbed her bag. And was about to head out the door.  
"Wait!" Casey turned around and Mia handed her a pair of diamond earrings.   
"Mia I'll lose these I know I will." Casey said. Mia shook her head.  
"No ya won't. And you can't go down till Slater, Rose and Lee get here cause you know Ryo would want to make you change." Casey laughed.  
"You're right." Mia walked out and came back in after a few minutes.   
"You won't believe it!" Mia cried. "Ok they're all here, and Slater got a limo for all of you!" Casey all most fell over dead. "And he is cute Casey! He's in a tux to, same with Lee." Casey smiled, she was going to have more fun then she thought. Mia packed her brush and a hair thing in Casey's bag and sent her off. "Wait right here when I get down and talk to Slater and give that motherly talk about being safe you can come down." Casey nodded and Mia left. After five minutes Casey came down. She could see Slater's eyes widen and Ryo fall back on the sofa from seeing her. Lee even was looking at her. She reached the bottom of the stairs and Mia nudged Slater out of La La Land and he came up and offered his arm to her. Casey smiled and took his arm.  
"Ok I know Ryo is suppose to say this but he's not here at the moment." Sage said laughing. "Be careful, and Slater if anything happens to her, Ryo WILL track you down and hurt you badly."   
"Sage." Casey snapped. "Don't listen to them." Casey smiled.   
"One more thing, no kissing!" Ryo cried. Sage leaned down and whispered something to Slater he slightly blushed.   
"Shall we go?" Slater said. Everyone nodded and left.  
"She's all grown up." Ryo said and put his head on Mia's shoulder. Mia just sat there laughing.   
"Don't worry Ryo, I talked to Slater and he said the driver is his fathers friend and will be watching over them through dinner. " Mia said patting her husband on the head.  
"Only through dinner!" Ryo cried and sat back on the sofa. Mia laughed and went to their room.   
@~~~~,'~~~~~~`,`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Casey sat next to Slater in the limo, her fingers inertwined with his. Lee and Rose sat next to each other. Rose had on a dark blue dress, low cut and went down to her ankles and had a string of beads holding it up. She had on a red/pink lipstick, a light eye shadow, and mascara. Slater and Lee were talking and Rose and Casey were silent. They arrived at the restaurant. ~ Oh my gosh! This place is really expensive! I feel odd here, I mean we're only 12! ~ Casey thought as they walked into the restaurant. Slater pulled out her chair. She nodded her thanks and he pushed her in. Slater sat next to her as Lee and Rose sat across from them. Casey looked at the menu in confusion. ~ What in the world is this stuff! ~ Casey thought. ~ Just go with a salad Casey! ~ The waiter came to take their orders. Slater, Rose and Lee chose things she had no idea what they were. "And you miss?" Casey looked up.  
"I'll just have a salad please." Casey said. Slater looked at her shocked.   
"What kind?" The waiter asked.  
"Um, how about what ever one doesn't have meat?" He nodded and left.  
"You are on a diet aren't you." Casey giggled.   
"No, I'm just not really hungry." Casey smiled. Slater smiled back. ~ She has a beautiful smile. ~ Slater thought. After dinner they went to the Water Park. Casey and Rose walked into the woman's changing room. Casey changed quickly. She had a to piece, it was denim and the top part zipped up. Rose came out in a black bikini. They walked out and the guys starred at them. Casey laughed and walked up to the stunned Slater. She leaned over and whispered.  
"Can you swim?" Slater nodded. "Good." She then pushed him into the pool. He came up gasping for air as the other three laughed. He climbed out and grabbed Casey soaking wet and jumped into the pool with her. She came up splashed him. Rose and Lee got in and joined the fun. Later on Slater had some how gotten Casey to the top of the waterslide. "Come on don't be scared. I'll go with you." Casey was sitting on a blue mat and Slater sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her. They pushed off. Casey leaned back against Slater and screamed as they almost flipped over. When they came to the end they went flying in the air and landed in the water. It was only 4:30 and Rose and Casey were sun bathing. Lee and Slater were talking about what time they wanted to go see the movie and go to the fair.   
"The movie started at 5:30. It takes ten minutes to drive there, we already got tickets so it shouldn't take to long to get in." Slater said.  
"So we'll leave at five." Lee said. "Come on we got to get the girls." Slater nodded and they walked over to the girls who were sleeping while tanning. Rose woke up as soon as Lee bent down next to her and kissed her cheek. Slater bent down and whispered to Casey.  
"Wake up sleeping beauty." Casey moaned and soon woke up.   
"Oh my gosh, I fell asleep?" Casey said sitting up. Slater laughed and helped her up. They all changed quickly. Casey came out with her bag over her shoulder and pulling her soaking wet hair into a ponytail. "Let's go!" They all laughed and nodded. Slater hooker his arm with hers and they walked off to the limo. They got to the movies right in time. They took the last four seats next to each other. It went Slater, Casey, Rose then Lee. It was a scary movie and many people screamed at times. Casey leaned against Slater and he put an arm around her shoulder. She had her head resting on his chest and she twisted the end of his shirt with her right hand as the scary music came on. She slightly jumped and Slater tightened his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him. ~ This is going good. ~ Casey thought.   
@~~~~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rinda watched in a crystal ball every movement Casey, Rose and Lee made. She had tears in her eyes. Her and max were in love and Casey killed him. Her face showed strong anger. "You will pay Casey of Spirit, I will make you pay."   
@~~~~~~',~~~~~`',~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: There's part 5 for you! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think at LadyMia11@Netscape.net   



	6. Default Chapter Title

To Follow Destiny or Your Heart: Chapter 6  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~`.~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey, Slater, Rose and Lee walked out of the theater. Lee and Rose were hand and hand as Slater had his arm around Casey's waist. They climbed into the limo. Casey was almost a sleep by the time they got to the fair. She was leaning on Slater as he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Come on, time to wake up." Slater whispered. Casey sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She climbed out with everyone else. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. All different color lights lit up the area and people filled the grounds. Slater smiled at her reaction. "Come on, where to first?" Slater asked taking her hand.  
"Any where!" Casey cried.   
"How about the Yo Yo?" Rose suggested. Everyone nodded. Slater smiled while he watched Casey fumble with the lock on her seat. He leaned over the helped her. She blushed furiously same as him. Then they went off. After that they went on the Roller Coaster, then tilt a whorl. After some other rides they went on the Ferris wheel. Slater had his arm around Casey and she was looking up at him. He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away as screams filled the air and the Ferris wheel jerked to a stop with them at the top. Casey screamed as they rocked back and forth. She looked out and saw people dropping as dynasty soldiers drained their energy. She saw Lee and Rose hop out since they were at the bottom. "What's going on?" Slater asked looking out. Casey caught sight of Rinda looking strait at her. Casey gasped as she came flying toward her.  
"You're mine Casey!" Rinda screamed as she charged at them. Casey screamed and Slater grabbed her  
and ducked as Rinda flew past them. Casey looked up over the edge. Lee and Rose were fighting dynasty soldiers. Casey turned to Slater.  
"Please Slater, keep what I'm about to do a secrete." Casey said looking him in the eye.   
"What? Yeah sure." Slater said. Casey kissed him ok the cheek.  
"Thank you." She stood up trying not to rock the seat as Rinda charged at Slater. Slater had his back turned to her. Casey called upon her sub armor and grabbed Slater and jumped. She landed and put him down. "Run." Slater nodded and took off running.   
Armor of Spirits Tou Gins!  
Casey grabbed her katanas. "You don't want to do this Rinda! You saw what happened to Max!" Casey yelled as Rinda started to gather energy for her attack.   
"I was in love with Max and you killed him! You're going to pay!" Rinda let loose the energy and smacked Casey back making her lose her katanas. Rinda sent another energy ball at her, but it didn't hit her. A white glow surrounded Casey and sent the energy ball back at Rinda sending her flying.   
@~~~~~,'~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Master Junko sat in the Dynasty watching the battle. She looked more complete, just as the Sovran of Death had. She had long black hair, dark red lips, her skin a peach color and her eyes a bright green. "Just a little more energy and I shall be complete, no one will be able to stop me!" She laughed just as the Sovran of Death did, the hideous laughed all the Warriors had come to hate. "Rinda, just get me that energy your soldiers are gathering and I shall reign over the mortal realm!"  
@~~~~`,'~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey flipped back and grabbed her katanas and dodged Rinda's power. ~ Man I'm toast! She way stronger the Max was! ~ Casey thought using her katanas to smack an energy ball away from her. She clung her katanas together and her eyes flashed purple as spirits surrounded her. "What's this?" Rinda asked as a bright purple light filled her vision. Behind Casey was a white light, which was all the energy they had gathered, the white light shot off into the sky as the purple light flew toward Rinda. Right as the Energy reached Mast Junko Casey's power killed Rinda. Casey spun around as green light flared up everywhere. A wave of power racked through the area destroying buildings. Lee, Rose and Casey were thrown back. When they hit the floor green fire rose in front of them. It went out to the side and turned away from them and a hideous laugh rang through the air. Casey jumped to her feet ignoring the pain. "It's over, Master Junko is no longer, she is now The Sovran of Pain." She whispered.   
"Casey!" Casey looked back behind her. There was Slater. He looked fine. Next to him was the girl from the forest.   
"You protested him! Why?" Casey asked walking up to them.  
"I am your guardian Casey of Spirit, I don't only guard you, I guard the ones you care for." She said bowing. Casey looked puzzled.   
"But Ghost is my guardian." Casey replied. The girl looked up.  
"I am Ghost in human form." She said as Casey gasped. "Now, find your way into The Sovran's battle area and fight her!" Ghost then disappeared leaving Slater behind.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do when you come back to me you know." Slater said with a small smiled. Casey nodded.  
"I will, please, stay safe." Casey leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and then ran back to Lee and Rose as Slater ran off.   
"How are we going to get in?" Lee asked looking at the wall of fire.   
"We can go through at fire with our armor on." Rose said. Lee nodded and they went to walk through.  
"Wait!" They turned around. Casey grabbed a rock and through it at the wall of fire. It crackled with power and dissolved. "We can't get through." Rose and Lee looked at where the rock once was.   
"Then how?" Lee growled. Casey closed her eyes quickly and looked up.  
"I - I don't know." Casey said. ~ I feel so useless! I'm not going to be able to defeat The Sovran of Pain, I'm going to fail the world! ~ Casey thought.   
~ To win you must first believe in yourself. ~ A girl's voice filled Casey's head. ~ Don't lose hope, or you'll never when. ~ Casey nodded. ~ Use the Realm Warrior's powers. ~   
"Use the Realm Warrior's powers." Casey repeated in a whisper. ~ Maybe we have to use our powers together to defeat them! ~ "Guys, we have to use our powers together to get in there."  
"How?" Rose asked fear slightly filling her voice. Then their Kenji's started to glow on their foreheads. Casey had Love/Faith, Lee had Honor and Rose had Honesty. They started to glow and then they disappeared.  
@~~~~,'~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryo and the others ran down the streets of Toyama trying to get to the fair grounds to help Casey and the others. Slater had run to their house and told them about it, Slater was still with them. Mia was ridding on White blaze and Slater was running with Yuile. ~ Please be ok Casey! ~ Ryo thought as they ran with Dynasty soldiers throwing weapons at them. ~ Casey, please come out a live! I need you! ~ Slater thought.   
@~~~~,'~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey felt light as air for a few minutes. They were surrounded in darkness. They landed on ground and green light filled every where. "So you finally get here!" They all turned at see a girl the size of the Sovran of Death. She wore an outfit made of vines. It went to her thighs and went low in the front. Her hair was thick green flames of fire and her eyes were bright green and her lips bright yellow.   
"You're the Sovran of Pain aren't you!" Rose yelled. The Sovran laughed.   
"Of coarse I am! Who else would I be?!" She cried laughing. Casey grabbed her katanas.   
"I'm ready to fight you, we're ready to fight you!" Casey yelled. The Sovran glared at her.  
"Don't try little girl, I'm much stronger then the Sovran of Death, no one can defeat me!" She laughed and Casey clenched her teeth. Casey's eyes started to glow a bright purple and spirits started to surround her. The Sovran stopped laughing and watched in amusement. Casey jumped up into the air and floated there gathering energy. She looked inhuman, pale and strong. By now her eyes were black.   
Spirit Light Vanquish!  
The power surged at the Sovran and hit her, doing no damage. The Sovran gathered energy in her hand and sent it flying at Casey. Casey got smacked back into the wall of fire. ~ Here we go again! ~ Casey thought. Casey screamed as she felt her armor shutter and almost leave her. She fell to the floor breathing hard, her eyes returned to normal. The Sovran sent another ball of energy at her but she flipped out of the way. Rose and Lee stood off to the side watching in horror. Casey started to gather energy but she never got the chance to attack. The Sovran sent her flying back into the wall of fire again. The power of it overpowered her armors and the armor left her, leaving her in sub armor. Casey fell to the floor almost knocked out. She looked up to see a green light flying toward her. Then a blur of black and red light went past her and she felt air blowing back her hair. She looked up to see a girl with long black/blue hair with green eyes. She jumped into the air and landed gracefully. "Let her go! She'll only get you killed!" The Sovran of Pain laughed. The girl handed Casey to Lee. He took her and held her tightly in his arms. Casey looked up at see tears in his eyes but he wasn't looking at Casey, but she knew he was crying because of her. Casey looked over as three other power formed Ghost, Tristin and Michelle.   
"I won't let you hurt her again." The girl that saved her said bitterly. "I'm the guardian of the Realm Warrior of Death, I am Kat!" She was in a short black skirt and a halter-top with a staff in her hands. She had thigh high black boots with a four-inch heel.   
"And the rest of you?" The Sovran said coldly.  
"I'm Tristin, guardian of the Realm Warrior of Shadows." Tristin said with no emotion.  
"I'm Michelle, guardian of the Realm Warrior of Darkness!" Michelle said angrily.  
"And I am Ghost, the guardian of the Realm Warrior of Spirit, also the guardian of the Princess of the Realms. No mortal may not be able to defeat you, but four immortals and three mortals can." Ghost spat. "This is your last day a live." Ghost started to glow white. Tristin started to glow green, Michelle bright blue and Kat red. Casey slid out of Lee's arms and stood on her own. Lee started to glow midnight blue and Rose started to glow black. ~ They can't be trying to form the Time armor, it won't effect her! ~   
"By the power of Death, I give my powers to the Princess of the Realms!" Kat cried.   
"By the power of Darkness, I give my powers to the Princess of the Realms!" Michelle and Rose called.  
"By the power of the Shadows, I give my powers to the Princess of Realms!" Lee and Tristin yelled.  
"By the power of Spirits, I give my power to the Princess of Realms!" Ghost yelled. All their powers smashed into Casey. She flew up into the air spinning fast. Her hair flying around her shoulders. Spirits surrounded her and formed her armor. Then Spirits, black light and red light surrounded her. She spun around hugging her knees to her chest. And then a burst of white light left her in black and white armor, and it wasn't the time armor. ~ This is your new armor instead of the Time armor, use it wisely, the power may be too great for you to handle. ~ Ghost and Kat's voice said in unison. Casey nodded her eyes completely black. She held out her hands and a sword formed in front of her. When she took hold of it attached it's self to the armor on her hands so she wouldn't lose it, this she controlled. Spirits and light surrounded her. Her eyes now white.   
Realm Rage Attack!  
The Sovran's eyes widened as the power hit her sending her flying back into her own wall of fire. It zapped her just like it did to Casey, she slightly faded and got smaller. "NO!" She cried. "I will not let a little girl like you defeat me!"  
"She's no little girl Sovran of Pain!" Ghost yelled. "This is the one that will destroy the Sovran's power and rule the Realms!" The Sovran wasn't listing, only looking at Casey with fear. And started to gather energy.  
@~~~~~~,'~~~~,~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Ryo and the guys ran up to the wall of fire and skidded to a stop. "They were here a minute ago." Slater huffed as White Blaze growled.   
"The must have found a way in." Sage said. "Slater were two other warriors with her?" Slater nodded. "Guys I don't think we have to worry."   
"No you do Ronins, worry a lot. She's just a little girl, she can't handle the next Sovran a lone." They turned to see Saber walking to them. "The only way to defeat all the Sovran's is to have all the powers of the Realm Warriors. She was lucky to defeat the Sovran of Death." Ryo's eyes lit with rage and was about to yell at her, but Mia beat him to it.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Saber stepped back in surprise. "You know Casey didn't get lucky! She won with her powers and abilities! She will win don't say she won't!" Mia was breathing hard with rage. Ryo stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.   
~ You don't like her much do you? ~ Ryo said to Mia in her mind. Mia shook her head.   
"Believe what you will, but she won't come out a live." Saber said disappearing.   
"She's going to get a piece of my mind when Casey and the others come out a live." Kento growled.   
"I hope they do." Mia said putting her hand on Ryo's.   
"We have faith in her, but we must believe in her as well." Rowen said. They all nodded. They hadn't noticed the tears in Slater's eyes as Saber had said Casey wasn't coming out a live. ~ I have to believe in her! She'll lose if I don't! If we don't! ~ Slater thought a tear running down his cheek.  
@~~~,'~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tristin, Kat, Michelle and Ghost had flown up into the air and were watching the battle. So far it look as if both sides could win. Casey was still in the Realm Armor and she was fighting pretty well. "Will she really win with that armor?" Michelle asked. Kat shook her head.  
"The armor power doesn't matter in this battle, it's what she's fighting for." Kat replied her eyes flashing with amusement as she watched the battle.  
"What do you mean by what she's fighting for?" Michelle asked.  
"If her will to save this world and the ones she loves is strong enough she will succeed, but if its not she will fail." Ghost answered.   
"Let's just hope that she has something else besides the world she'd fighting for." Michelle said.   
"I think she does, Slater, Ryo, Mia, Yuile, the Ronins, Rose, her life, Lee." Tristin replied. "If that's not enough then I don't know what is."   
"That may not be enough. Friendship is strong, but not strong enough." Kat said.   
~ What you don't know Kat, is that she does have something stronger to fight for, love. ~ Ghost thought remembering how she had looked at Lee once before, then the same look only stronger to Slater.   
~ She will win this battle, if it means losing her life, she won't let them get hurt. ~   
@~~~~,'~~~~~~~,`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey slashed at The Sovran as Lee and Rose hit her with their power. The Sovran was in pain as both sure kills hit her. Casey turned as she heard Rose scream. Lee was lying on the floor blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. The Sovran had smacked him into the wall of fire. "Casey!" Casey turned around and found her self face to face with a ball of energy. She went flying back and into the wall of fire. She fell to the floor, this time she didn't move. ~ This is too soon to be replaying this. ~ Casey thought. Casey could see Rose fighting against The Sovran of Pain a lone. ~ I have to help her. ~ Casey pushed herself to her hands and knees. She looked up in pain but fell back down. ~ I can't give up! I have to many things resting on my shoulders to give up! ~ Casey tried again, and failed. ~ I'm sorry. I can't help you. ~ Casey's eyes fluttered closed.  
@~~~~,'~~~~,`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Slater felt something sickening in his stomach. He started to feel like he was spinning. He fell to his knees holding his stomach. "Slater!" Mia cried running over to him, it was just him and her, the others had taken Yuile to try to find a way in. "Slater are you ok?!" Slater shook his head.  
"It hurts, everything.....Spinning.....Pain.....Casey.....Trouble." Slater muttered. Mia went wide-eyed. She placed a hand on his back as he hunched over.   
"Slater stay here, I'm going to go get the guys." Mia said running with White Blaze on her tail. Slater fell over to his side moaning.   
"Casey!" He cried coughing up blood. "I have to help her." He tried to stand but couldn't. A white light started to glow on his forehead as dynasty soldiers started to gather around him. With on blinding flash of light they were all gone and Slater was passed out.   
@~~~,'~~~`,`~~~~~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey's mind was clouded as she tried to hang onto the last bit of light, of life. She had to try, at least try to save the world, the Ronins, Mia, Yuile, Rose, Lee.....Slater. She had to save Slater. A vision of him came to her mind. He was running, then it showed him being lifted up into the air by green power. Then it showed the Sovran of Pain laughing. ~ I believe in you Casey, I have faith, I will always. ~ Casey eye's shot open as Slater's voice filled her mind. Her mind cleared and light filled her vision right as Rose went flying into the wall of fire and the Sovran of Pain laughed. "Thank you Slater, for believing in me." Casey whispered pushing herself up. The laughter stopped instantly.  
"What!?! You're not dead yet!" The Sovran cried. Casey stood looking her in the eyes.   
"I will never be dead, you're dealing with the wrong girl, the wrong world, the wrong people." Casey said bitterly. "Now I'll show you just how wrong you were to attack this world, to attack the people I love!" Casey started to be surrounded by spirits and lights. She was lifted up into the air. The sword reappearing in her hands, it was glowing white.   
Realm Rage Attack!   
The Sovran fought her power, but Casey never gave up. Her eyes were glowing white as The Sovran lost her blance for one quick second and Casey's power hit her making her fall to the floor. She quickly fought back with her power.  
"A little girl like you can never defeat the four Great Sovrans!" She cried.   
~ We'll just see. ~ Casey thought.   
"I will kill everyone of your loved ones you will never see them again!" She yelled.  
~ Don't listen to her Casey! ~ Ghost said. ~ She's just playing tricks on your mind, trying to get you to cave in. ~  
~ Don't worry Ghost, I know, she won't ever defeat me now, there's people I love at stake here! ~ Casey answered back. ~ Like Slater. ~ She added in her mind.  
She focused all her energy on her powers and armor. But she never got the chance to let it go. The Sovran smacked Casey out of the air and into the wall of fire. She landed on her knees and got up pain racking through her body. A hand rested on her shoulder, there was Lee. He took out his double blade sword. Rose pushed her self up and took out her whips and stood tall next to Casey. Lee spun his double edge sword around gathering in energy. Rose closed her eyes energy gathered around her whips. Casey held out her sword as it gathered energy like the others. The four guardian's stood watching this all. Kat smirked. "She has a strong spirit." Ghost nodded.  
"That's why she is the Realm Warrior of Spirit." Ghost said.  
"Also the Princess of the Realms." Tristin add.  
"What about the others?" Michelle said.   
"They have their strengths, watch." Kat said as they all turned back to the fight.  
Casey finally felt all the power she needed to fight, plus more.   
Shadow Spinner!  
Darkness Rage!  
Realm Rage Attack!  
The Sovran screamed as the three powers hit her. "We will beat you!" Casey sighed and fell to her knees, the Realm Armor vanishing leaving her in sub armor. Lee and Rose grabbed onto her arms.   
"You did it Casey." Rose said. Casey shook her head and looked up at them both.  
"We did it." They smiled and nodded as the green fire started to disappear.  
@~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slater woke up lying on the ground. He looked up to see all the guys in sub armor starring down at them. "Welcome back." Sai said with a smile. They all looked over to the fire as it started to go down. Four white lights appeared. There stood Michelle, Tristin, Ghost and Kat.   
"Who are you?" Ryo asked. Ghost stepped up.  
"You don't have to worry about that now, but one thing Ryo of WildFire, you have a good hearted cousin, watch over her when I can't." Ghost then disappeared same with the others. They gasped as the fire vanished. They all smiled as they saw Lee, Casey and Rose walking toward them. Slater stood up and smiled at Casey. ~ He's still safe! Thank you! ~ Casey ran to Slater and hugged him tightly shedding her sub armor leaving her in jeans and a tank top. "I'm so glad you're ok." Casey whispered kissing his cheek. Slater pulled back and kissed her on the lips.   
"All that matters is that you're ok, you saved the world, and in this case you got the guy." Casey giggled and hugged him.  
"She's all grown up." Ryo said with his arm around Mia.  
"Yeah, for once she doesn't need her big old cousin to protect her, I think Slater will do that for you." Mia said leaning against him.  
"Come on guys! Group hug!" Kento yelled. They all laughed and hugged.   
@~~~~~~~~,',~~~~~~~~,`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: How was it?!?! I think I got kinda lazy on it, but I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think so I can start writing the third part to it! LadyMia11@Netscape.net   



	7. Default Chapter Title

To Follow Destiny or Your Heart: Epilogue  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~,'~~~~,~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey woke up on Monday morning. The school had been rebuilt and they had school. She got up and changed. "Hey maybe today I'll actually have time for breakfast!" Casey said to herself. She went into the kitchen and found nothing but a note. She picked it up and read.   
Casey,  
Well looks like we ran out of food, some people, Kento, eat to fast and too much! LOL! I'm picking up on how you talk! I don't know if that's good or bad! Well we all went out to the store, we gave Yuile a ride, there should be something for you to eat before you go to school, your lunch money is on the counter, hope you have a good day, Mia will be picking you and Yuile up after school. See you later.  
Sai  
Casey put it down and grabbed the money and put it in her bag. She then made some toast. After brushing her teeth the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs and got the door. She smiled when she saw it was Slater.  
"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me today, it'll just me and you." Slater said smiling. Casey smiled back and nodded.  
"Sure, let me get my bag." Casey disappeared back into the house and came back out with shoes on and her bag in hand. They started down the walkway and Slater slid his hand into hers. Casey smiled at this. She really felt good being around him. ~ If Tristin tries to stop me from being with him there will be some major butt kicking! ~ Casey thought resting her head on his shoulder as he brought her closer to him.   
~ Totally perfect. ~   
@~~~~,'~~~~~,~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(February 19th)   
Casey stood outside the house bundled up in a midnight blue snow jacket and black flares. She had her hair in to ponytails pulled in front over her shoulders with a blue hat on. Small snowflakes drifted down landing on the ground. Sai blue van was running as Sage and Kento packed a couple of bags into it and then turned to get more.  
"Thanks for the help." Sage said passing by the bouncing Casey. She was bouncing around trying to keep warm.  
"Welcome!" She chirped. She looked back as fast footsteps came up the driveway.  
"Casey what's so important I had to get down here ASAP?" Slater asked walking up in his black snow jacket and dark blue jeans. Casey bounced over to him. She took a deep breath and let it out, it crystallized as soon as it left her lips.  
"Well um, you see my sister's 19th birthday in on the 24th, and I kinda am going back to Oregon for a while, like two or three weeks, and well I wanted to say good bye." Casey said still bouncing. "Man it's freezing!" Slater laughed.  
"Well I'm glad you got me over here, I wouldn't want you to leave with out me say bye." Slater said then hugged her. Casey stopped moving around for the time they hugged, which was over three minutes. "I'm going to miss these hugs." Slater pulled back and Casey started bouncing again.  
"Come on Miss. Love Bug! We got to go!" Sage yelled. Casey turned and stuck out her tongue.   
"Well I got to go! I'll call you if my sister lets me!" Casey said hugging Slater once more and kissing him on the cheek. Then she ran over to the van almost slipping on the way. Slater laughed as she slipped and slid on her feet to the van. She turned around and waved. He waved back then they shut the door and pulled off. He smiled. "I hope you have fun." Slater said walking back home.  
@~~~~,'~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: C&C @ LadyMia11@netscape.net   
  



End file.
